Camino de Cristal
by Shinzawall
Summary: InuNoTaisho pretende ayudar a sus hijos, ya que en vida no pudo. Lo malo, es que lo único que ayudará a Sesshomaru será volverse en lo que más odia. Un humano. Un Sesshomaru humano, no tiene como protegerse y a su grupo. Sin embargo, la dulce azabache; Kagome, esta dispuesta a ayudarlos. / Sesshomaru x Kagome, fanfic/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hola!**

Esto nació de la necesidad de ver a un Sesshomaru humano, ya sé, loco. Aun así, sería lindo, ya sabes, como Kagome protege a Inuyasha cuando este se vuelve humano ¿Qué pasaría con un Sessh así? ewé.

Oh bien, esto no tiene mucho sentido, mejor dicho, yo lo escribí hace mucho, así que realmente no sé como quedó al arreglarlo.

Solo espero que les guste!

**Advertencias;** Bien, si a usted no le gusta el Sesshomaru x Kagome (SesshxKag) entonces piense bien si va a leer. Esto puede tener errores ortográficos, además de eso, alguna incoherencia, bien... Lo común!

La historia esta más o menos ubicada en algún tiempo en que Naraku aun no ha sido derrotado, ¿Esta bien? Genial.

_Disfrute!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- '¡¿Humano?!'**_

_**-.-.-**_

Ellos, un especial grupo, formado de un demonio perro; Sesshormaru, un sapo verde; Jaken, y una niña humana; Rin.

El mayor caminaba con lentitud, con su común porte elegante. El sapo verde le seguía el paso, intentando siempre alcanzar a su Amo, pues sus pequeños patitas no le permitían demasiado. Y paralelamente a ello, Rin montaba sobre Ah-Un, con tanta tranquilidad, cantando distraída una canción. El ambiente, tan desesperante como siempre, algo aburrido ya.

Sesshomaru, sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos, caminaba a orillas de un río, en el cual Rin aprovechaba de jugar en el agua, mientras Jaken intentaba sacarla de ahí.

— ¡Ya niña! ¡Sal de ahí y vamos! ¡El amo bonito ya se va!—gritaba el sapito, sin exitoso demasiado aparente.

— Si ya voy señor Jaken.—respondió la niña, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por su "niñera".

Sesshomaru tomó asiento al pie de un cómodo árbol, que le daba sombra necesaria. Con la vista perdida en el horizonte, dejando a la pequeña hacer lo que quisiera en aquel río. Pero, algo le desconcertó, percibía un aroma desconocido y no era precisamente de las vibraciones que emitían los demonios, o los sacerdotes. Debido a ello, se levantó, dejando al grupo, para dirigirse a aquel lugar a investigar.

— Jaken cuida a Rin—ordenó mientras desaparecía hecho una esfera de luz.

El sapito asintió ante la petición de su amo. Derramando lágrimas por que siempre es ignorado.

O*o*O*o*O

Por otro lado, el Lord del Oeste, llegó hasta un claro del bosque, totalmente vacío, con árboles metros lejos de él. La precensia le hizo frente a él. Una hermosa joven de cabellos claros, algo crespos, tan así, que daban la sensación de ser nieve. Poseía piel pálida y ojos profundamente azules. Iba de blanca túnica, aunque de mangas separadas al traje, más largo, por lo cual sus pies no quedaban a la vista. Y unas hermosas alas se posaban tras su espalda, extendidas a todo dar.

— Sesshomaru...—ella pronunció con voz comprensible y tierna.

— ¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué me conoces?—Sesshomaru respondió con su acostumbrada frialdad.

— Por tu padre.—respondió vacilante después de pensar un poco— Para darte un merecido castigo.

— ¿Castigo?—interrogó él.

— Castigo.—reafirmó ella— Mi nombre no importa en estos momentos. Tan solo soy un ángel que cumple con su misión. Por tu frialdad y ambición, eres merecedor de un castigo.

— ¿Me desafías? ¿Crees que permitiré siquiera me toques? ¡Estás equivocada!—exclamó enfadado, tan solo por el hecho de ser su padre quién la enviaba.

_Él ya no tiene derecho. _Sesshomaru pensó._ No a mi, después de lo que hizo._

— Si es que es necesario, pelearé.—ella simplemente dijo, con expresión nula.

— Inténtalo...—murmuró, sacando su espada—¡Bakusaiga..!—exclamó en tono casi inaudible. Lanzando su afamado y destructivo ataque.

El ataque fue directamente a la ala derecha de aquella ángel, aunque esta de inmediato se encargó se separar de su cuerpo de esa ala, para que no contagiara todo su cuerpo. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla aunque no mostró muecas de dolor.

— Eres débil.—murmuró para si misma.

La chica concentró energía entre sus manos, en la cual se formaron un par de copos de nieve, de cristal. Los mantuvo entre sus manos, hasta alzar tan solo un poco sus manos, dirigiéndolos al cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Muchos de ellos, atravesándolo por completo.

El Yokai cerró los ojos, debido a la energía purificadora que se integraba en él, era como si le atravesará una de las flechas sagradas de aquella humana acompañante de Inuyasha. El dolor claramente era inevitable, y más para un Yokai puro como él, pronto ya no abrió los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, mientras la ángel se acercaba a él.

— No era necesario pelear. De todas maneras sucedería, Sesshomaru.—susurró la hermosa joven.

La chica posó a pocos centímetros su mano de la frente del Yokai.

—Chūshutsu...—susurró débilmente, mientras un pequeño rayo electrico atravesaba su mano a la frente del DaiYokai, y ella se desvaneció al instante dejando últimas palabras—una sola chica puede salvarte de esto, quién menos puedes esperar, cuando la veas tu corazón latirá, y tus ojos volverán a su color dorado, de no ser así permanecerás bajo mi conjuro.

Sesshomaru rápidamente abrió los ojos. Se encontraba solo. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada, primero ¿Cómo lo hizo?, segundo ¿Qué le hizo?, tercero ¿Por qué no lo mató?, era extraño y no sentía nada nuevo, como para decir que estaba herido, inclusive no tenía las heridas de los cristales, ni rastro de ellos, a su alrededor. Se fue a donde sus protegidos se hallaban. Observándolos dormir plácidamente, mientras el volvía a tomar asiento en aquel árbol, entregándose al mundo de Morfeo.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, pues nada interrumpió su sueño.

O*o*O*o*O

Por la mañana.

Jaken estaba de pie frente a su amo, mirándolo con asombro. Era increíble lo que veía, y al mismo tiempo no se creía del todo lo que sus ojos veían. Rin estaba igual o mucho más sorprendida que el pequeño guardián verde a su lado. Ya serían casi las once de la mañana, aunque ellos n estaban conscientes de esto, y Sesshomaru no despertaba. Siendo demonio despertaba generalmente, mucho más temprano que ello.

Hasta que por fin abrió los ojos algo adormilado y muy cansado. Sentía un extraño peso por sobre si mismo.

— ¿Qué hacen?—habló tratando de sonar con su típica frialdad, cosa que no le resultó.

— Amo bonito, ¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó alarmado del pequeño sapito verde.

— ¿Por qué, Jaken?

Jaken raspó su mejilla, dudando si decirle o no.

— ¡El señor Sesshomaru tiene apariencia humana!—exclamó la pequeña, confesando lo que el guardián no decía. Sesshomaru se alarmó y colocando de pie rápido, fue hasta el río.

Al ver su reflejo...

— ¡AHH! ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?—Exclamó en una mezcla de enfado, molestía, rabia e impotencia. Claramente sentimientos que él no demuestra, solo dignos de humanos, indignos para él.

Y por otro lado era cierto, Sesshomaru parecía un humano y su nuevo aroma lo delataba. Permanecía el olor de si mismo, pues es algo que lo identifica, pero desapareció algo en él, que hace distinto su aroma. Sesshomaru tenía el cabello ennegrecido totalmente, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, su piel permanecía de su color, solo que ahora parecía más débil, y estaba algo más "morena", ya no era del todo pálida. No poseía las manchas magenta en sus mejillas, ni menos la Luna en su frente. Era humano.

— ¿Soy Humano? ¡SOY HUMANO! ...¡MALDITA SEA!—Exclamó con cólera, odiaba la dichosa raza,.. Y ahora ¿Ser parte de ella? ¡NO!

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿Qu-qué le pasó?—preguntó extrañado e intrigado, Jaken, por su amo.

— N-no lo sé.—respondió vacilante.

Recordó aquella ángel de repente. Y muy misteriosamente las últimas palabras que dijo llegaron hasta sus oídos.

— ¡ESA MALDITA ÁNGEL!—Exclamó encendiéndose todo su odio, de inmediato, pero se calmó. Toda la estupidez de sentimiento humano, le molestaba.

— ¡No se preocupe señor Jaken! el señor Sesshomaru podrá volver a ser como siempre en poco tiempo ¡Ya verá!—exclamó la pequeña confiada.

— ¡Ya lo sé!... Esperen un segundo... ¿El grupo de Inuyasha viene hacía aquí?—eso alarmó a Sesshomaru.

Él solo hecho de ver a su medio hermano, ahora el era humano ¿Cuan más bajo caería?

— ¡Vámonos!

— Pero,... Señor Sesshomaru.. ¡Yo quiero ver a la señorita Kagome!

Rin, y sorprendente mente Sesshomaru también: comenzaron a pelear como dos niños pequeños. Demasiado extraño para el Sesshomaru que conocemos. Aunque parecía adorable. Y mientras ellos se desvivían en su pelea, Inuyasha y compañía llego al lugar, guiados de tantos gritos, encontrándose con algo sorprendente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban, Rin peleando con un tipo que parecía a Sesshomaru, más este desprendía aroma de un mortal.

— ¡RIN!—regañó el mayor, al verse acorralado por los visitantes.

— Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru...—se disculpó la pequeña.

Ahora si Inuyasha abrió los ojos, lo suficiente como para preocupar a Miroku.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué llamas Sesshomaru, a un humano? Espera... ¿Sesshomaru eres tú? ¡JA! ¡No me la creo! ¡¿Un Humano?!

* * *

Bien, yo dejé hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Les gusto? Yo espero que al menos lo haya disfrutado, en este rato que leyó!

Si a usted le gusto, sería lindo que me lo comentará, yo estaré feliz de saberlo;3.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_- Shinza._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de esta loca historia. Yo espero que les agrade, entonces... ¡A leer!

**- Lo escrito en negrita son pensamientos del personaje.-**

_Disfrute!_

* * *

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué llamas Sesshomaru, a un humano? Espera... ¿Sesshomaru eres tú? ¡JA! ¡No me la creo! ¡¿Un Humano?!—Se largó a reír, casi histérico y fingido.

— Cállate Imbécil.—Sesshomaru reclamó con voz baja.

— ¿Por qué me callaría? ¡¿Por qué un humano como tú me dice?! ¡Jajaja!, eres un tonto, no obedezco a ningún inútil e inservible humano.—él declaró. Inuyasha parecía fuera de si, como si lo único que en ese momento le importará fuera decir "Soy superior a ti, Sesshomaru".

— Inuyasha...—llamó, con aura negra— ¡Abajo!¡Abajo!¡Abajo! ... ¡IDIOTA!—la azabache exclamó colérica al Hanyo.

Hablar de tal forma de humanos, siendo que Inuyasha también tenía la mitad de sangre de esta raza, su madre era humana, la que alguna vez amó también y en si, él siempre estaba relacionado con humanos... ¿Insultándolos así? En ese momento, se podía decir que lo consciente del Hanyo ya no existía.

— Keh—ladró con voz feroz— No me molestes Kagome, todos ustedes no son más que inútiles humanos —Inuyasha dijo.

Con aquello; Sango preparó su Hiraikotsu y Miroku su Kazana para hacerle pagar por tan víles palabras, del que alguna vez había considerado 'amigo'.

—¡Ni tú! así que, no molestes!—Inuyasha declaró casi con desprecio a Kagome.— La única persona que vale para mi es Kikyo. ¡Ella, ¿entiendes Kagome?!

La intención del Hanyou no había sido molestar a Kagome o a sus amigos, mucho menos confesar eso de Kikyo, pero se sentía tan triunfal y alto con un Sesshomaru humano, como si le hubiesen regalado la oportunidad de burlarse de su hermano. Bien, eso pensaba él, después podría disculparse y volver con sus compañeros, o eso creía.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella?!—Kagome gritó.

— De entre todos estos inútiles humanos, igual que ustedes, es la única que puede superarse sola, sin necesitar la protección ¿Entiendes? ¿O lo deletreo para la humana?—Inuyasha contestó sarcástico.

Momentáneamente, los ojos de Kagome se fueron a negro bajo su flequillo.

—¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Y PIÉRDETE POR ESTÚPIDO!, VE A BUSCAR A ESA DE BARRO, ¡POR QUE YO NO TE AYUDO MÁS! ¡LARGÁTE!—Kagome parecía fuera de si.

Aquella luz clara que la rodeaba con sus amabilidad parecía haber sido reemplazada por algo oscuro tras de ella, lo cual asustó al medio demonio, quién sabía cometía un error, pero en ello ¿Qué?, si al fin y al cabo la sacerdotisa Kagome venía con él y Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban con él cuando la azabache se enojaba.

— Concuerdo con la señorita Kagome. Inuyasha no cuentas más conmigo, puedes decir lo que quieras de nosotros, pero si nos desprecias de esa forma, entonces trabaja solo. No tengo por que soportar que hables así, mucho menos con esos insultos, aun puedo cuidarme solo. —declaró el monje, mientras se daba la vuelta ignorando todos los reclamos por parte del medio demonio.

— Lo mismo. Esta vez, Inuyasha, excediste tu límite—la exterminadora dijo, caminando al lado del monje.

— Y yo estoy de acuerdo con Kagome y Sango. Ahora ¡Veté al diablo Inuyasha!—el kitsune exclamó.

Sesshomaru estaba que no podía aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír, ¿quién diría?: el mitad humano insulta la raza, a la cual el también pertenece, realmente tonto. Y no aguantó más y junto a Jaken; se hecho a reír. Los nuevos cambios de ánimos se debían al nuevo corazón humano que poseía. O bien, solo era que como demonio tenía más orgullo, como humano, ya estaba por debajo, o eso creía, así que daba igual.

Inuyasha llegó a su limite de enojo, cuando al darse vuelta, se encontró con su hermano, en el suelo junto a Jaken, pero casi muertos de risa, por la escena y la pequeña Rin no era excepción. El medio demonio empuño a su Colmillo de Acero, sin siquiera fijarse en que delante también estaba Rin, dispuesto a lanzar su 'Viento cortante', que para un demonio débil, y dos humanos no sería problema extinguir. Antes de ello; Kagome al darse cuenta se hecho a correr con la clara intención de intervenir y viendo que no lograría con la distancia...

— ¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO!—exclamó, causando que collar lanzara al suelo a Inuyasha.

Kagome no perdió tiempo y fue hasta donde yacían el grupito especial, mientras lo observaba, ya que los tres esperarían a morir con el ataque, pero este nunca llegó.

— Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru ¿Están bien?—preguntó con su típica voz amable y tierna, aunque mezclada con algo de preocupación.

El corazón de Sesshomaru aceleró su paso, y sintió como sus sentidos demoníacos volvían a él por momentos, sintió una pequeña flama en sus ojos y es que estos habían vuelto a ser de un tono dorado, cosa que Jaken y Kagome no pasaron desapercibidos. Sesshomaru solo se alarmó por el hecho de que esa humana causase esa reacción en él.

**¿Podría ser esta humana? pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?,... ¿por qué es capaz de hacerme sentir así? ¡Ah! Maldita sea, desprecio los sentimientos humanos. **Pensaba el nuevamente Oji-dorado.

— Sesshomaru, ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada la joven sacerdotisa.

— S-si, Miko.—tartamudeó él, saliendo de su estupefacción.

El ex-demonio pensaba todo, hasta ahora, el sorpresivo castigo, el que la humana le hiciese sentir así, que lo protegiera, todo era nuevo a su punto de vista 'humano'.

— ¿Seguro?, disculpa, es solo curiosidad, por si ese estúpido mitad demonio no te hizo nada.—decía ella con voz tierna, sorprendiendo por llamar de esa forma, en vez de "Inuyasha".

— Si no te preocupes, gracias Kagome—él dijo.

Eso dejo boquiabiertos a todos los que escucharon, menos a Rin, por que ella siempre vio a Sesshomaru como una persona tierna.

— No es nada, Sesshomaru, bueno... Siendo tu condición humana, no preguntaré como, puedes pedirme lo que gustes, si así lo deseas o si es que te llega hacer falta algo.

La joven se despidió muy amablemente del grupo, especialmente de Sesshomaru, que ahora se que se fijaba, o es que ahora recién lo admitía, pero... Esa humana era hermosa, más que una diosa.

O*o*O*o*O

En otro lugar.

— Señor, ¿cree correcto hacer esto a sus hijos?

— Si, Angela. Lo hago, por que veo que solos no podrán,— El comandante perro respondió, más conocido como InuNoTaisho, padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. —Además me siento en deuda con ellos.

— Si me permite preguntar, Señor, ¿Por qué se siente así?

— Sesshomaru jamás me perdonó lo que hice a su madre, Irazue,—El demonio perro contestó, casi con voz ahogada—... e Inuyasha jamás a tenido mi apoyo, ya que nunca pude estar con él. Debido a mi muerte, por eso...

—Entonces ¿por qué hace que la Joven Kagome pelee con su hijo, Inuyasha?, ¿No se supone que esa es la futura mujer de él?

— No—respondió casi cortante— Al parecer ellos no han sido capaces de ver más allá. Mi hijo, Inuyasha, hace sufrir mucho a esa jovencita, por que él ya ama a otra. Además la joven Higurashi, no esta destinada a Inuyasha, sino a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso, mi señor?

— Un viejo como yo sabe mucho, ya sabes Angela, ellos parecen haber enredado lo que nosotros llamados "El hilo rojo del destino" Aquella fina pita, que suele enredarse repetidas veces antes de trazar su corrector camino.

— ¿De eso se trataba, señor?

— Si Angela, muchas gracias—El demonio sonrió tenue, antes de ver aquella dañada ala caída en el hombro de la ángel.— Permite que ayude con el ala que Sesshomaru te dañó.

— No se preocupe, Señor, me encuentro bien.—La ángel luchó por arreglarse la ala, habiendo sonreído un poco, esta se recuperó sobre su hombro y se extendió en su totalidad, antes de cerrarse en su espalda.— Vaya con la señorita Izayoi.

El hombre demonio se ruborizó levemente, pero sonrió a la ángel dándose vuelta hacía la puerta.

— Gracias, lo haré...—terminó por decir, antes de irse corriendo por la gran y alta puerta de mármol, con una voz de fondo aguda llamando insistentemente "¡Inu! ¡Inu! ¡INU!".

Continuará.

* * *

¡Bien! Hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron bastante feliz, ya sabes, no todos los días pasa eso y que hayan recibido bien la historia y les guste, es toda una alegría para mi;3

Aparte de eso, ya se, esta historia tiene un par de incoherencias y Ooc, ya que, como verán, esta historia fue creada hace mucho tiempo en mi archivo de fanfiction. Yo solo espero que si le gusto, por último, haya disfrutado el momento! Qué es lo más importante;3.

* * *

Aquí voy a tratar de responder sus comentarios (Si alguna vez no alcanzo a hacerlo, perdón.)

-dark side of everyone; Yey, si! Muchas gracias. Bueno, solo al principio, yo adoro a Sessh*-* Pensaré en un castigo para el Inu;3. Bye!

-Faby Sama; Oh bien, yo jamás leí algo en lo que Sesshomaru fuera volverse humano._., por eso quise ver este, que aunque hace mucho, igual quise;3. Gracias a ti! Hasta la próxima.

-mikori; Gracias! Si, Rin y Sessh peleando, xD, fue un momento extraño. Y bien, Inuyasha hará esto y más! Hasta la siguiente~

-Cerezo 21; Gracias! Aquí el siguiente y pronto habrá más ewé.

-kathepao; Yo me lo imaginé como una ternurita;3, con ojos normales (azules) y todo eso;). Aquí el siguiente, hasta la próxima!

-Neko moe Ai-chan; Ai-chan entonces!;). Gracias, a mi también me pareció gracioso, irónico, y de cierta forma, tierno. Sesshomaru tendrá que depender de una huma ewé. Entonces, muchas gracias por seguirme! Nos veremos en los siguientes caps? Bye!

-maria muoz; ¡Ñam! Gracias, si, ya lo sé, tú me has seguido mucho, y de hecho, tus comentarios suelen animarme;3. Yo también amo esta pareja, no se por qué, pero la adoro. No te preocupes, aunque a veces puedas, cuando lo haces, me animas! La continuaré, no hay duda. Hasta la próxima entonces!

-Maria; Yo también lo considero. Sessh y Rin peleando fue lo más extraño, pero genial aun así!;3 Aquí la continuación y próximamente la siguiente, gracias por seguir, bye!

- ELIZABETH QT; Que así sea! Yo también espero que les siga pareciendo buena, y por lo demás;) Bien, entonces, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!

* * *

Gracias por leer y seguir! Yo espero que esto les siga gustando;3.

Hasta la próxima!

_- Shinza~!_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de "Camino de Cristal"

Advertencias; Posibles errores ortográficos, alguna incoherencia, bien, lo normal.

_¡Disfrute!_

* * *

**Odio pensar que esa mujer me ha mantenido pensando en ella todo el día, solo por que me defendió. Por algo siempre desprecie los sentimientos humanos. **

**Recordaré sin embargo que me dejo ir a pedirle si es que faltaba algo. Ugh.** Sesshomaru casi se golpeó por sus propios pensamientos.

El grupo especial continuó su camino. Luego de haber sido casi asesinados por Inuyasha y protegidos por Kagome, la perspectiva del día no daba para más. El silencio era sepulcral. Caminaban hacía el palacio de las tierras del Oeste, donde Sesshomaru habitaba. La noche había comenzado a caer, y con la ubicación, no llegarían antes de que la fría noche cayera sobre ellos al castillo. Con su orgullo ya por el suelo, decidió que sería mejor protegerse y a Rin, así que a tientas, buscó la cueva más cercana para refugiarse. Aunque sea por esta noche.

Encontró una bien escondida entre arbustos y árboles, decidiendo que sería perfecta, se adentró a ella junto a sus acompañantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo tomaron la decisión de irse sin Inuyasha. Al final, Inuyasha los odiaba y despreciaba, así que... ¿Por qué habrían de esperarlo? Ellos también estaban cansados de los reclamos del medio-demonio, sus engaños, mentiras y la forma de tratarlos. Sin contar una serie de cosas más.

— ¿Creen que sea correcto dejarlo?—El monje habló, aunque su tono parecía neutral más que preocupado.

— No lo sé...—Sango respondió ante el silencio de su amiga— Lo que yo se, es que se lo merece.

— ¡Estamos de acuerdo!—Kagome y Shippo apoyaron a la exterminadora, con voces a coro. Suspiraron ambos.

Kagome estaba más sumida en su propio mundo que de costumbre, aquel Sesshomaru.. La dejó pensativa. Y es que hace un tiempo le pasaba. Los ojos dorados de él, de ese hermoso Yokai.

Kagome suspiró. Todos se voltearon a verla.

—¡Kagome!—Sango llamó— ¿Tan suspirosa estás? ¿No será por el idiota de Sesshomaru?

— No es eso...—ella declaró con tono cansado— Me preocupa Sesshomaru, ya sabes, por lo que es un humano ahora.

Esas palabras helaron a todos.

— ¿Por qué Kagome, te preocupa tanto el hermano de Inuyasha?—Shippo preguntó con tono inocente.

Los demás asintieron a modo de decir 'También queremos saber'.

— Por que está con Rin, y no puede protegerla con la fuerza de un humano. — Kagome disimuló bien sus palabras. Había estado a punto de decir otra cosa. Rió nerviosa.

— Uhm, La señorita Kagome tiene razón en preocuparse...—Miroku consideró— Un Sesshomaru humano es débil, ya que dudo mucho que él pueda proteger mediante energía a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?—Sango cuestionó.

— Sería bueno cuidarlos, hasta que, por último, Seshomaru vuelva a tener su poder ¿no?—Miroku aceptó.

Asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera responder, a la lejanía, se escucharon sonidos duros caer, lo más seguro es que provenientes de la aldea cercana.

¡AHH!

Eran gritos desgarradores de las personas que habitaban ese lugar, gritos más desesperados que el anterior. La aldea estaba rodeada montañas, una de ellas con barranca que no dejaba buenas opciones para el escape. Kagome se alertó. Kirara tomó su forma como un animal de gran tamaño y guiados por Sango, todos montaron a la mononoke, la cual iba a toda prisa hacía donde se escuchaban todos esos gritos. Luego de unos segundos, pisaron tierra en el lugar. Desde ahí, los gritos se intensificaban aun más y a lo lejos, el causante. Una estúpida marioneta de Naraku. No entendían la presencia de él ahí, pero ahí estaba.

— Hay una gran energía espiritual en este lugar...—Kagome murmuró a su grupo.

Todos comprendieron. Sango de inmediato lanzó a su renovado Hiraikotsu en contra de la marioneta, esta vez se hacía raro, pues Naraku hace ya un tiempo no las enviaba. Kagome distinguió entre todos a otra persona que no huía, más bien enfrentaba. Grande fue su sorpresa. La marioneta continuó atacando, pero esta vez protegido por la misma, estaba Naraku con Byakuya de los sueños. Una sacerdotisa de apariencia jovial les enfrentaba con la mirada. Vestía el mismo traje que Kagome vio a Hitomiko, pero ella parecía algo más de edad. Su mirada destallaba de azul, mientras sus cabellos de un castaño claro se mecía con la leve brisa. La sacerdotisa tenía una espada en manos y miraba fijamente a Naraku.

— ¿Qu-quién es ella..?—Kagome tartamudeó.

— E-es una sacerdotisa...—Miroku respondió vacilante.

Kirara descendió hasta llegar a las espaldas de aquella misteriosa sacerdotisa, quién aun no dejaba de mirar al Hanyo de ojos carmín. La marioneta de Naraku tenía las intenciones de atraparla, pero esto se le fue imposible. Se dio cuenta de la presencia del grupo, y volteó a verlos.

— ¡Kagome! —Naraku exclamó sarcástico.— ¡Ya me estaba desesperando! ¡Llegas tarde!

Kagome quedó incrédula. No sabía siquiera por que la estaba esperando. Naraku sonrió triunfante. Mientras la otra sacerdotisa se volteó a ver quién había llamado la atención del Hanyou que enfrentaba. Vio a Kagome.

—Te presentó Mizu—Naraku extendió desganado.— Una sacerdotisa un poco peculiar, para ti.

Kagome volteó los ojos.

— No se a que te refieres, Naraku.—la azache casi escupió.

Mizu continuaba observando atentamente a ambos. Jamás pensó que se encontraría con esa azabache.

— ¡Naraku!—Mizu exclamó.

— ¡Vaya! Se que estás molesta, Mizu—Naraku expresó con burla.

La joven azabache, Kagome, tensó su flecha en el elástico de su arco. Apuntó fijo a Naraku y la lanzó con toda intención de alejarlo y destruirlo. Naraku por instinto colocó su marioneta frente a él, pero la flecha desapareció antes de dar con la marioneta y apareció tras Naraku volviéndose hacía el Hanyo y acertando directamente en su cuerpo.

— Sueles sorprenderme.. Kagome.—Naraku pronunció con apenas un ojo abierto, apretando su brazo contra su abdomen, con cara de dolor.

Y así se retiró con el cuerpo falso destrozado por la flecha de Kagome. Ella sonrió aliviada a los aldeanos, quiénes corrieron hacía ella. Luego de que cada uno de ellos agradeciera a la sacerdotisa por su valentía, Kagome se subió a Kirara y partieron.

Mizu solo les observó desde el suelo. Volviendo a colocar su espada en la funda, ella solo sonrió al cielo, donde aun se veían aquellas personas alejándose.

— Igual te volveré a ver, chica.

Inuyasha vio todo desde la lejanía.

_***¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!***_

Al escuchar aquello, Kirara volvió a tocar suelo. Los gritos conocidos para todos llegaron desde la lejanía, los cuáles llegaron rápidamente hacía ellos. Era Jaken. Corriendo directamente con Kagome. La sacerdotisa al reconocerle la voz, se volteó a verla.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡El señor Sesshomaru y la niña Rin!

Kagome al escuchar esos nombres se congeló totalmente, tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo malo les hubiese pasado.

— ¿Qu-qué les sucedió?—Kagome respondió tartamudeando.

— ¡Un demonio nos atacó y el Señor Sesshomaru para proteger a Rin se enfrentó a él! ¡PERO LO HIRIERON DE GRAVEDAD! Y Rin está inconsciente por el golpe que le dieron!—lloró Jaken hacía el grupo.

Kagome corrió sin esperar a nadie.

Kirara corrió al lado de Kagome, que al comprender la acción de la mononoke, de un salto subió a su lomo y se alejaron rápidamente volando.

Kagome iba a toda velocidad, siendo guiada por Jaken hacía donde se suponía que debían estar. Inuyasha les seguía, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Al llegar, Kagome vio una cueva al lado este, un poco más alejado se hallaba un río y entre el espacio de ambos, se hallaban los cuerpos de Sesshomaru y Rin tendidos en el suelo. Kirara aterrizó y Kagome dio un salto para acercarse a ambos rápido. La mononoke se devolvió con los demás para traer a Sango, Shippo y Miroku. Inuyasha se ocultó tras un árbol, mirando la escena de su hermano.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Rin!—La azabache exclamó, mientras se inclinaba entre ambos.

Jaken lloraba dramáticamente al lado de su amo. Mientras Kagome revisaba con desesperación los signos vitales de ambos. Al ver a Rin, descubrió que la pequeña estaba inconsciente por el impacto del golpe, su herida no estaba infectada y no era algo de gravedad, más seguramente estaba dormida, despertaría sin duda, solo había que cuidarla bien. Y ahora Sesshomaru. Lo revisó, comprobando que su cuerpo estaba de gravedad dañado con un corte en la espalda, el cual sangraba, muchos rasguños y pequeños cortes en sus mejillas, cortes más profundos en las manos, antebrazo y el brazo. No tenía veneno en el cuerpo, pero el aire si lo poseía, todo el lugar, de hecho, Kagome se dio cuenta de ello al estar mucho tiempo en el suelo al lado de ambos. Ese veneno no era normal, por que no era líquido y podría fácilmente introducirse por el aire a los dos inconscientes.

Kagome se colocó de pie, con la intención de descontaminar el aire, o al menos alejar el veneno impuro. Tensó la flecha con el arco y disparó una de las flechas en medio de los cuerpos tendidos de Sesshomaru y Rin. Jaken casi gritó al pensar que podía fallar.

— ¡Casi matas a mi amo y a esa humana!—Jaken reclamó.

— ¡Idiota! Jamás dejaría que algo así pasará. El veneno en el aire es suficiente para ahogarlos en su estado de inconsciente, mi energía espiritual mantendrá ese veneno fuera, así que cállate.

Jaken solo quedó boquiabierto, sin poder responder.

— Jaken sube con Sango. Miroku ayúdame por favor.—Kagome ordenó.

—Claro señorita Kagome, ¿en que le sirvo?

— Ayúdame a cargar a Sesshomaru, él esta herido gravemente, lo único que deseo es que no le pase nada.

Miroku se sorprendió y de inmediato obedeció a las palabras de la azabache. Ambos cargaron la antiguo InuYokai hasta Ah-Un. Inuyasha observaba con recelo la escena. Kirara emprendió vuelo junto a Ah-Un, que por órdenes fueron hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kirara y Ah-Un aterrizaron frente a la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa quién los recivió de inmediato al ver a los dos heridos, o mejor dicho a los inconscientes. Kagome informó sobre el estado de cada uno, pero pidió a Kaede que se encargara de Rin, ella se encargaría de Sesshomaru. Así lo hicieron. Mientras Kaede se encargaba de la nueva fiebre de la pequeña, Kagome limpiaba la herida de la espalda del ahora humano, que era la más grande y de hecho la que más afectaba a la salud humana de Sesshomaru.

Kagome se encargó de limpiarla. Luego de haberla desinfectado, envolvió toda la espalda de Sesshomaru con unas vendas para detener el sangrado y que no se infectara. Continuó con las heridas de sus manos, mientras lavaba con delicadeza con un pequeño trapo sus brazos y vendaba las más profundas del mismo. Repitió la acción con el otro brazo. Y con más delicadeza se dedicó a su rostro, limpiando las heridas y el poco de sangre que de estás salía. Kaede dijo que despertarían pronto, así que no había de que preocuparse. Eso quería pensar. La herida de Sesshomaru se veía grave, así que no pudo evitar quedarse al lado de él esperando que abriese los ojos.

* * *

¡Yey!

¿Qué les pareció entonces? ¡Espero que les haya gustado!;3

¡Gracias por leer!;)

* * *

Vamos a ver; Aquí trataré de responder sus comentarios!

- kathepao; ¡Traeré esto y mucho más! ewé. Gracias por leer y dejar este lindo comentario, con eso de "fantaseando" me quedé feliz;) ¡Hasta la próxima!

- Simy-chan; ¡So, Simy! A mi también me comenzó a encantar verlo como humano ewé. ¡Aquí el nuevo cap! Y ahí seguiré el siguiente~ xD No te preocupes, mientras puedas, me harás muy feliz! Gracias por comentar~

- Akaneackerman; ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia!;3 Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo, pero pronto seguirá! -u- Hasta la siguiente~

- mikori; Si bien xD, en ese momento, pensé en ponerlo así, sin que él este consciente de que se insultaba así mismo. Sessh3 tan tierno y lindo -Me salió muy Ooc xD- Ojala que te siga pareciendo así el fic, me haces feliz! Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!~

- Sofy3; ¡Gracias! Más feliz soy cuando a las personas les gustan mis locuras!33. La seguiré~ Bye;3

- Faby Sama; Lo mismo digo, muchas veces me molestó su inmadurez, supongo que aquí igual lo exageré un poco. Aun así, gracias por leer!;3, nos vemos en la siguiente!-u-.

-Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A; Sip! Se merecía que Kagome lo sentará ewé. Que bueno que te guste, trataré de no tardar mucho! ¡Gracias!3.

- chovitap; Al principio me dio pena como lo trate, pero es toda una ternurita! Gracias por leer.~

- sameht; ¡Aquí la otra! ;3.

- ELIZABETH QT; ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Si~ Inuyasha es un tonto a veces. ¡Aquí el nuevo capítulo! Trataré de no atrasar mucho las subidas, gracias por seguir!

* * *

Bien, sus comentarios me ponen muy feliz, de principio sentí miedo a como sería recibida, pero han puesto mucho apoyo ¡Gracias! La continuaré en cuánto pueda, ya que los caps se van editando ;3 ¡Muchas Gracias por seguir! Yo espero que sigan por aquí, será un gusto recibirlas!

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!

Hasta la próxima~


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Disculpen por traer el capítulo tarde, no he tenido tiempo:(, pero aquí les dejo para que lo disfruten! ;))

Recuerden que lo escrito en **negrita son pensamientos del personaje**~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Narra Sesshomaru.**_

No estaba consciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que caí protegiendo a Rin. Bien, no me arrepiento de hacerlo, después de todo, es mi protegida. Tampoco sentía a mi cuerpo responder, ya que intentaba moverme o hacer algo, pero nada resultaba. Solo sentía mis heridas arder.

Más lejos de mis pensamientos, sentí como pesadamente, podía abrir los ojos para ver algo. Vi que estaba de pie, en medio de un bosque, aun con mi forma humana. Miré alrededor, notando como una chica estaba vestida de sacerdotisa dándome la espalda. La distinguí cuando me miró, era la humana de mi hermano, bueno... ¿Kagome?

Podía ver ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero de pronto, desapareció. Ahora se veía apagada, totalmente, con un rostro triste.

— Dis-disculpa... Sess-sesshomaru...

No sé por qué, sentí que hablándome así, me entristecía bastante. ¿Qué me quería decirme, para que yo reaccionara de tal forma?

— ¿P-porq-qué?—mi voz sonó temblorosa.

Ella me observó al borde de las lágrimas, y casi sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, pero me detuve, más por que sentía que ella no lo quería.

— De-debo.. ir-irme.. Sesshomaru... N-no...

No quería oír lo que seguía. Deseaba que fuera tan solo un sueño, nada más.

— N-no p-puedo... es-estar con-contigo...

Ahí las palabras que quebraban lo que quedaba. Me doy cuenta ahora, que estás palabras, tan simples de ella, me destrozaban de una manera que jamás sentí, y que jamás quería sentir.

— ¿Po-porqué?

— Solo discúlpame.—la escuché decir antes de verla desaparecer.

Kagome desapareció, dejándome solo en el bosque.

¿Tan débil soy como humano?

Cerré los ojos un poco. Al abrirlos la volvía a ver. Esta vez estaba en un claro del bosque, entre un río y el barranco. 'Kagome' apuntaba a Naraku. Mientas él sonreía cínico. Se miraban. Ella lanzó su flecha, y a continuación Naraku se protegió con los fragmentos de la perla. La flecha atravesó la perla. Un estraño brillo salió de ella y enseguida se abrió una especie de agujero negro en el cielo, atrapando a Kagome y a la perla. La escena cambio frente a mi, dándome cuenta de que estaba dentro del agujero. Intenté alcanzar a la distante Kagome que se alejaba más de mi, pero no pude, era tan solo un espectador de esto.

**¿Así terminará ella?.. En verdad... ¿ese destino tan miserable le espera?.. No lo creo. Al menos no puedo hacerlo, aunque ella le llegará ese tiempo lucharía con todas fuerzas para salir de ahí. ¿No?** No pude evitar preguntarme casi con desesperación, y por ello tampoco me di cuenta, de que nuevamente, la escena que estaba en mi entorno cambió. La volvía a ver, en ese mismo abismo negro que momentos antes se había abierto frente a Kagome. La flecha que atravesaba la perla estaba frente a ella, mientras ella lloraba. Una voz grave le ofrecía deseos, pero parecía incapaz de contestar. Más lejano a todo eso, se veía a otra sacerdotisa con armadura y una espada en mano, cortando cabezas de demonios, aunque volvían ya regenerados a ella.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Volteándome a ver. Al parecer era la única que me veía.

— ¿Qué buscas?—escuché que mientras peleaba, esa sacerdotisa me preguntó.

— Nada que puedas conceder.—contesté agrío, volviendo mi vista a Kagome.

— ¿Buscas a esa sacerdotisa Kagome? ... Cuándo ella pida un deseo, quedará atrapada en este lugar. Ella me sustituirá. Nació por eso.—la escuché decir, con ese tono cansado perceptible.

La miré mejor. Estaba llena de heridas, pero jamás podía guardar su arma, no cuando más se abalanzaban a ella, queriendo robar su última gota de esperanza. Kagome sería su alivio. Kagome entonces sería la que tendría que empuñar para siempre esa espada sin oportunidad con algún deseo vicioso. No lo quería. ¡No quería que eso sucediera! Si Kagome se quedaba aquí... No la podría volver a ver más. No quería eso. La quería ver sonreír, no cómo ahora, que se mostraba desesperada y hundida.

Escuché como la voz grave de la perla le ofrecía un deseo... Y ella levantó los ojos, con ese brillo de esperanza, como si lo quisiera aceptar.

— ¿Qué deseas, Kagome? Muchos y millones de deseos pueden hacerse realidad con que aceptes. ¿Quiéres volver a ver a tu amado? ¿Quiéres volver con él? Deseálo, dimélo, pidélo, yo lo concederé. Tan solo pídeme volver a ver a demonio, di su nombre, yo te llevaré con él, Kagome.—La voz sonaba convencida de que aceptaría.

Me parecía irritante, pero observé como Kagome levantaba la cabeza con el último deseo. Aceptaría. ¡Maldición! Iba a aceptar pedir un deseo con tal de volver al estúpido de Inuyasha. ¿No? ¡Se quedaría ahí! Vi como miraba hacía los lados, buscando a alguien... Tendría quer ser al idiota de mi hermano.

— Sesshomaru...—la escuché.

¿Murmuró mi nombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo? Pensé que amaba a Inuyasha, pero... Ella me buscaba a mi.

— ¡Él no está aquí!—la voz proveniente de la perla sonó enojada— Deséalo, ¡Desea volver a verlo y yo te llevaré con él! ¡Pidélo!

No lo soportaba. No quería hacerlo. Lo sabía. Ella quedaría atrapada ahí si deseaba algo.

— ¡Kagome! NO DESEES NADA ¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!—grité.

A mi propia sorpresa, había gritado con algo más que desesperación. No podía pensar en no volver a verla. No solo por mi. Si no por todos. Ella era especial. De alguna manera.

Pero no. No me escuchaba. No lo hacía.

**Soy solo un espectador.** Me repetí amargamente. Reprimido. Yo realmente no estaba ahí. Yo no estaba con ella. Solo podía verla hundirse. Maldición.

— Deseo...—Kagome comenzó.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

— Vamos, Kagome... Continúa,.. ¡Deséalo!

Me sentí impotente. Inútil.

— ¡Deseo volver a ver a Sesshomaru!—ella pidió.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse, mi garganta raspar seco, y mi cuerpo deseo moverse en un acuadraro del que no podía salir. Agitado. Había deseado ir conmigo. No con Inuyasha. Pero yo tampoco podía ayudarla. No ahora. No así.

Observé como la perla se iluminó. La sacerdotisa a mis espaldas guardó su espada, miró hacía arriba y desapareció. Kagome apareció con el traje de la sacerdotisa anterior, flecha y espada. Los demonios la atacaron a ella. Ella abrió sus ojos, con la mínima luz que distinguí como esperanza, pero tuvo que comenzar a luchar. Matar y ver como se regeneraban siempre. No quedó más que continuar. Interminable.

Una gran tristeza me invadió. Junto a aquella desesperación. Intenté acercarme a Kagome, pero cada vez estaba más lejana, no podía alcanzarla... no podía...

¡NO PODÍA PROTEGERLA!

_**Fin Narra Sesshomaru.**_

Kagome seguía al lado de ambos inconscientes. De golpe vio como Sesshomaru despertaba sobresaltado. Buscando algo mirando hacía los lados. Suspiró al ver a Kagome, pero se quejó del dolor al darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a puntear todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Se-sesshomaru?—ella cuestionó.

— ¿Q-qué pasó?—apenas pudo pronunciar, sintiendo el gran dolor de su espalda y abdomen.

— Jaken nos dijo que estabas inconsciente junto a Rin. Por cierto, Rin está bien antes de que intentes matarnos, pero estabas herido, así que tragimos aquí para curarte junto a la pequeña.

**Le debo algo a Jaken. **Sesshomaru pensó.

— Jamás creí verme así.—el demonio dijo, mirándose así mismo, con ese tono de indiferencia.

— Nunca habías sido un humano.—Kagome declaró comprensible— Somos débiles, por eso nos enfrentamos a más dificultades que un demonio.

— No lo dudo.—suspiró él— Aunque... _gracias..._ por traernos y curar a Rin.

— ¡¿Eh?!—Kagome exclamó sorprendida.

— Mhn—Sesshomaru dudó—_Gracias, _por no dejarnos ahí, pero si le dces a alguien, consideráte muerta.

— Está bien, está bien. No diré nada.

Un incómodo silencio se formo en el lugar. Ninguno con algo de que hablar.

— Sesshomaru...—Kagome llamó— Perdona si te molesto, pero... ¿cómo es posible que seas humano ahora?

— No lo sé.—él respondió— O al menos, no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Cómo puedes volver a ser un demonio? ¿No sabes eso?—volvió a preguntar.

— Solo recuerdo algunas palabras borrosas.

— No respondas si te molesto mucho,—Kagome dijo— ¿Cuáles eran esas palabras?

— Escuché algo así cómo; "Solo una persona te puede salvar, cuanto estés cerca de ella lo sabrás con algún indicio" Aunque no era así, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que algo pasaría cunado ella esté cerca. Nada más.

Kagome recordó cuando ella estaba preguntándole a los tres si que estaban bien después de que Inuyasha casi los mató. Justo cuando en ese exacto momento los ojos ahora azules de Sesshomaru volvieron a su dorado de siempe.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de qué cometió un error al revelar eso. Kagome comenzaba a darse cuenta. O al menos eso parecía.

— Será mejor que se queden con nosotros. —Kagome declaró un poco nerviosa— Sé que no te gusta mucho estar con humanos, pero no quiero que algo termine por pasarles.—Sonó preocupada.

Sesshomaru notó un leve rubor en las mejillas de ella. Suspiró pesado.

— No veo más opción. Lo que menos quiero es terminar muerto o a Rin por ser humano.—Sesshomaru aceptó.

— Está bien. No te preocupes. Pueden viajar ambos con nosotros, al menos hasta que vuelvas a ser un demonio.

— De acuerdo.—Él suspiró nuevamente.

**Las cosas que me pasan al ser un humano ¿no? Jamás hubiera aceptado estar preocupado por alguien aunque ese fuese Rin. Tampoco viajaría con humanos, pero nada puedo hacer. Si dejo que mi orgullo me superé ahora... **Ladeó la cabeza ante su propio pensamiento. **Terminaré muerto, por algún débil e inútil demonio. **

Kagome se limitaba a observarlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña. Para ir a encontrarse con Sango y los demás que esperaban fuera.

— ¿Y qué tal señorita Kagome? ¿Cómo están?—Miroku preguntó al verla salir.

— Sesshomaru despertó. Rin solo está dormida.—Kagome respondió.

— Ya veo. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?—ahora Sango preguntó.

— De eso quería hablarles...—la azabache comentó dudosa.

La atención se posó en Kagome.

— Quiero que Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken y Ah-un viajen con nosotros... ¿Se puede?

— Por mi, está bien.—la calmada voz de Sango, hizo a Kagome abrir de inmediato sus ojos.

— Yo también. Sesshomaru es hábil. Además no molesta su compañía.—Miroku declaró.

— ¡Si! Tendré a Rin para jugar.—aceptó Shippo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar, entre las sombras internado en el bosque. Inuyasha observaba la escena, con los ojos atónitos.

— ¿Acep-aceptaron ir con Sesshomaru y su grupo sin problemas?—La sorpresa de Inuyasha no desaparecía de su voz. Bufó— Eso si son buenos amigos...

Recopiló lo dicho e incluido lo anterior sucedido.

**Anque yo primero los insulté en la cara. **Inuyasha se gundió por sus pensamientos, suspiró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Continuará...!**_

* * *

¡Respondiendo comentarios~!

- Miss Taisho; ¡Gracias! Aquí la continuación y un gusto conocerte;3 espero sigas leyendo esto. Subo cuando puedo, cuando la tarea me lo permite*-*

- lady susi; Genial;3 más que te parezca así. Espero sigas leyendo!;)

- Faby Sama; Me dolió hasta a mi darle golpes a Sessho:(, ¡pero si Inuyasha también tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!. Gracias por leer, nos seguimos leyendo pronto*-*.

- dark side of everyone; Si se pudiera secuestrar, entonces cada que regresa habría sido secuestrado otra vez por nosotras ewé. También me pareció tierno, muchas gracias por leer! Esperemos haber que pasará con Inuyasha xD... ¡Hasta la próxima!

- mikori; El enfermo y su enfermera*-* ewé, nada podía ser mejor xD. Mucho más cuando es Sessh, y ahí uno quiere ser Kag xD. Todo lo que pueda quedar en duda tratará de resolverse en el futuro, hasta entonces, gracias!

- Silvemy89; Aquí la continuación! Muchas gracias por leer;)

- sai; Lo continuaré sin dudas, gracias;3.

- Neko moe Ai-chan; Oh, gracias;). No sé que decir, me alegraste mucho, nos leemos luego*-*.

- Ryan Taisho; ¡Gracias! yo también amo el Sesshome, por esto también escribo, pero hasta yo debo admitir que después los trabajos me van quedando a medias ú.ù, sin embargo, continuaré. Siempre intento hacerlo, aunque a veces muy tarde:(. Igual, muchas gracias!

- dani3; ¡So Yeah! También te gusta DC y eres de Chile? Coincidencias ewé. Fánatica del DC y amante del Sesshome, que podía decir xD. Estaré encanta de que leas y verte por aquí, muchas gracias! *O*

- Katia XD; Hey, gracias. Ems, xDDD, bueno, veré entonces. Aunque Inu haga de malo en algunas de mis historias, no me gusta solito, aunque tampoco con Kikyo -.-" debo admitirlo. Bueno! Como Sessh es ahora humano, entonces su personalidad es extraña xDD. Nos leemos pronto;3.

- slam; Jejeje, perdón, me han salido cortos, intentaré que sean un poquito más largos, pero igual gracias.

- maria muoz; ¡Si claro! Tranquila, gracias por estar con mis historias, nos leemos luego!

- Akane ackerman; Gracias, me haces feliz;) entonces, aquí esta el siguiente y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo! xD *-*

- Maria; ¡Gracias! Yo también de imaginarlo así me da por sonreír xD. Estarán bien, tranquila, muchas gracias por seguir!;333

- o0 Akisa 0o; ¡Si! Aunque solo fue una idea repentina y crazy. Que bueno que seas feliz con esto, intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda, gracias!;33

- Mangetsu Hyuga; Yo igual! Amo a Sessh así, además de que Kag es siempre tierna;). Muchas gracias por los ánimos también! Estaré actualizando;333.

* * *

¡Por dios, muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios! Me hacen tan feliz que no sé ni que decir, me siento más alegre aun;3.

Intentaré dar actualizaciones seguidos, pero ven, pasa que ni siquiera he podido conectarme por el colegio .-.' muchas tareas ;-;. Y bien, si Sessh me salió muy Ooc xD, aun así me gusta que todos estén tan felices con la idea! 333, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo;333

¡Hasta la siguiente!

_- Shinza._


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale, Hola!;3**

**Perdón si me he demorado tanto en esto. Qué siempre suena a excusas, pero mi pc la formatearon D:! y no me dio tiempo de sacar las novelas; así que las perdí. ¿Todas? Todas.**

**Bueno, aun así, aunque corto -porqué continuó de a poco esta novela ewé- aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!**

**Desde aquí empezarán las emociones, así que...! Espero que esto les siga gustando, y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo -Haber si allí me prestan un poquito de su atención!**

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Vale, yo primero les insulté.—Inuyasha volvió a decirse así mismo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta para criticarlos? Kagome tenía un buen corazón. Un corazón de oro, y no sería capaz de dejar a nadie a la deriva por qué sí.

Maldita sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru se colocó de pie tembloroso. Le dolía todo para movilizarse y aquello comenzaba a cansarlo. Qué dolían las heridas, maldición. Además tenía que apoyarse de Kagome cada vez que quería levantarse y practicar, puesto que la herida de la espalda lo limitaba demasiado.

— ¡Ya deja de forzarte tanto, idiota!—le recriminó la sacerdotisa, tumbándolo sobre las colchas y volviendo a su trabajo de limpiar y cambiar vendajes, una vez más.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, HUMANA?!—Rugió él.

— ¡QUÉ TAMBIÉN ERES HUMANO, TONTO!—Continuó ella.

Bajó la cabeza. Era verdad. También era un tonto humano, una más. A veces temía aquello. Ser tan solo uno más. Había vivido tanto como el Rey del Oeste que no recordaba que era ser normal, uno de todos y nada más. Su madre siempre le trató así también; considerándolo amo y señor de todo, como su padre, según ella, jamás sería. Se crío así. Dejó que Kagome continuará su trabajo, debía hacerlo ¿qué podía reclamar si no podía curarse?

Ella sonrió, pues al parecer había logrado hacerlo callar. Era todo bastante bizarro. ¿Desde cuando veíamos a Sesshomru callar?

Daba igual ya.

— Cálmate, te curarás pronto, solo se paciente.—Kagome susurró.

— Estoy harto de ser paciente.—bufó Sesshomaru—Va una semana ¿sabes?

— Lo sé.—Kagome dirigió sus manos hacía las mejillas de él, acariciándolas.— Pero estaremos contigo ¿Te parece?

Él asintió rendido y ella sonrió aun más. Kagome terminó su trabajo y luego salió de la cabaña, observando a Sango y Miroku al pie de un árbol, mirándola como de costumbre. Esto ya era una costumbre, entrar y salir, siempre. A todas horas. Les sonrió para ir con ellos y comenzar a comer. No había comido nada en todo el día, como siempre.

— ¿Está bien?—Sango preguntó.

Kagome asintió, mientras comía con delicadeza su comida, tratando de disimular. Sus manos estaban secas con la piel desgastada al lavar cada día los trapos sin protección alguna con aquellos químicos que traía desde su época cada día.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Narra Sesshomaru.**

¡Estoy cansado! ¡Harto de esto! No puedo caminar, colocarme de pie o sentarme solo, nada... ¡Esto se hace imposible! Además Kagome tiene que ayudarme a todo, esto es más que solo indignante. Intenté incorporarme apoyando la espalda a la pared. Qué dolía. Lo logré con suerte.

De verdad me las estaba haciendo mal.

No me iba a recuperar así, pero estaba desesperado por volver a ser yo. O por lo menos el yo con movilidad. Me levanté apoyándome todo. Sentí un líquido escurrir por mis labios. Me estaban sangrando. Los mordía aun así para aguantar mis quejidos de dolor. No quería que ella viniese y me volviera a acomodar sobre las cobijas que habían puesto para mi. Me sentía todo un inútil.

Conseguí con un desangre enorme de mi labio por fin estar de pie. No sé como lo hice. Lo que me molestaba no eran mis piernas, si no el dolor de la menor movilidad de mi espalda. Jamás había recordado quejarme tanto por algo. Todo esto era demasiado _nuevo _para mi.

Comencé a caminar, intentando dar ligeros movimientos a mi espalda para acostumbrarla. No sé de que manera se me atacó para terminar con algo que no solo ardía, si no que dolía casi de cansancio y desgaste así como el descoloco de los huesos. Joder. Me apoyé de las murallas, aferrándome fuerta a ellas con la poca uña que poseía, y caminé. Lento, pero lo hice.

— Já. Algo al menos que hago yo solo.—reí irónico.

Me paseé por la cabaña aprovechando que nadie se daba cuenta de los pequeños ruidos. Al menos me sentía más útil de alguna manera. Me demoraba demasiado, pero era bueno moverse, además comenzaba a caer la noche.

Me descuidé. Y cómo dolía hacerlo. Sentí como resbalé y casi de golpe al suelo, afortunadamente de cara, sin molestar más a mi espalda, pero no quitaba el dolor de todo mi cuerpo y el hecho de que ahora si no tenía ninguna movilidad. Al instante los pasos antes lejanos, se escuchaban rápidos y más cercanos hacía mi. Me rindo. Sin Kagome no podré moverme hasta recuperar.

Sentí que los pasos se detuvieron después de haber escuchado la cortina correrse. Seguido, la voz de Kagome exaltarse y correr hacía mi, pues la vi a mi lado, tratando de enderezarme. Con ayuda de Sango y Miroku lo hizo finalmente. Yo solo me quejaba. Las miradas se centraron aun más en mi al estar mirándolos directamente. ¡Maldición, que tenía toda la sangre de mi labio escurrida! Vi como los dos, Sango y Miroku, se iban de la cabaña, dejando a una Kagome que tenía su vista escondida.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!—me gritó.

Me alarmé bastante por ese tono de preocupación.

— Pe-perdón... que-quería caminar...—respondí, sintiendo un idiota. Estaba casi temblando. Y no del miedo.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡¿No se entendió?! ¡Maldición, Sesshomaru, terminarás sin movilidad!—volvió a gritar.

La miré frustrado. ¿Y qué mierda quería que hiciera? ¿Qué estuviera el día allí? Se que sueno egoísta, pero... ¿Sabe ello que es lo que es sentirse completamente inútil e inmóvil? ¡Para alguien como yo que siempre a hecho todo por si solo! Era frustrante, me hacía sentir como un completo idiota y un sobrepeso para la espalda de alguien. No quería esa sensación, definitivamente no.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente estar todo el día ahí acostado?! ¡Maldición! ¡No es fácil! ¡MENOS PARA MI! Toda mi vida he sido el independiente demonio que no se fía de nadie y aprendió a cuidarse solo, sin nadie, y mírame ahora. Estoy el día haciendo nada. ¡Ni siquiera como por mi mismo!—reclamé totalmente frustrado. Vale, estoy enojado.

Ella me miró con desesperación, con los ojos acuosos. Yo solo desvié los ojos. No estaba para hablar más. De verdad estaba enojado.

— Sesshomaru, maldición.—la escuché. No la miraba aún.— Déjate de idioteces, se como debes sentirte, ya lo sé, perfectamente, pero... No quiero que quedes peor. Por eso necesito que reposes... ¿Está bien?

No le miré. No quería. Solo asentí, suspirando rendido.

— Aún así, no obedeceré.—declaré cortante. Solo quería que lo supiera.

Sentí que aguantaba las ganas de llorar, se escuchaba por sus intentos de respirar bien. La miré. Ahora estaba alarmado. Kagome estaba llorando. ¿Por qué...?

— Sabes, Sesshomaru...—ella comenzó. Yo mantenía mi vista en ella, preocupado— Para mi tampoco es fácil. No es fácil ver a personas que quieres en ese estado y no poder hacer nada más por ellas...—acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla, mientras hablaba.

Me sentía una mala persona. Una horrible persona por hacerla llorar.

_"Sabes... No es fácil dejar a la persona que quieres. No todo es llegar y hacer."_ Esa frase, esa que mi padre me dijo antes de no volverlo a ver jamás. Esta mujer... ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir así tan repentinamente?

Cerré los ojos permitiendo el contacto de sus dedos con mis mejillas. Aprisioné una de sus manos con la mía propia y la jalé hacía mi lado, acomodándola ahí.

— Será por esta noche ¿bien? Tengo frío, solo está noche.—dije, fingiendo dormirme.

No quería más emociones por hoy. Iba a estar bien se seguía sus órdenes por ahora, y no quería verla llorar, así que estábamos mejor así. En silencio. Solo con la compañía del otro. La sentí acomodarse en mi pecho y sonreí aun más, con disimulo gracias a la falta de luz.

_"Nunca nada es fácil, pero si se quiere, créeme, no hay quién o qué te detenga"_

Cómo recordaba las frases de mi padre ahora. Todas esas qué yo creí insensatas a no dar más.

_"Por qué la amo. Y el amor no respeta nada."_

El amor no respeta nada... ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba comprendiéndolo en carne y hueso?

_"No importa si tengo que irme. Si eso significará no verla más aquí. Solo no dejaré que mientras viva la pase algo."_

Proteger a quién se quiere aun si después todo quedará igual, mientras algo mi padre hubiese podido hacer por aquello mujer, lo hacía.

_"¿Sabes Sesshomaru? Qué sea una humana no la hace menos hermosa o más débil que nosotros. Lo comprenderás algún día."_

Ahora si que lo sabía, cómo no. Los humanos eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Luchaban con la vida misma para seguir adelante con ella, y cargar en sus hombros un peso aun mayor, aun con la debilidad física, qué es inferior a la de un demonio. Y aun así, seguían luchando siempre, sin rendirse, ni siquiera ante nosotros. Si qué eran valientes y fuertes.

No sé como llegué a esto, pero te entiendo por fin, papá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Buuuuuueno, adorados lectores!

No dejaré de escribir por lo que pasó con la pc;3, peeeeero, como a cualquiera, esto me desanimó un poco, por qué ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sacar algunas, si no que perdí todas!D: hasta los proyectos próximos e ideas básicas ú.u

Yaa, lo dejo, tranquilos!;3

**¡ATENCIÓN!;**

Bueno, aquí también vine para que ustedes sepan algo (Chan! Chan! Chaaaan!) okay, no. Pues tengo **TWITTER! **lol, me lo acabo de crear. Bueno, este es un Twitter del personaje/autor Shinzawall/RaiaRevolution -qué son dos de mis nombres como autora xDD- y puuuues como está recién abierto, me gustaría que ustedes me **_ayudarán..._**Me siento muy forever alone ahí sola ú-u. Por ahora no tengo mucho, pero proooonto, cuando al menos tenga seguidores(? publicaré más cosas, los tiempos en los que voy a publicar -qué por fin me organicé! Jum!;3- frases y cosas que escriba! que por ahí siempre hago alguna cosa y es divertido*-* Entonces... ¿Me ayudan? -cara de perrito- okay, me calmaré. En todos los casos, se lo agradecería un montón! esta es la página; ( Y saben; colocan 'twitter. com ' y después la rayita y.. (/RaiaRevolution) -que esta cosa no me deja poner link's completos U.U- y ya está! 'RaiaRevolution o ShinzaLoreehid')

_Perdón, que no era tan importante! _loooool.

APARTE! Me gustaría agradecer a todas/os -si es que los hay- que comentan!;3 es muy dulce y lindo de su parte animarme con esos comentarios;3, en especial a Dark Side of Everyone -por qué tu último comentario me ánimo muchísimo además de que me hizo sentir bien y que mi forma de escribir y las emociones y eso... ¡Pues que me emocioné con tú comentario!;D. Pero por supuesto, me encantan cada uno de sus comentarios y una disculpa enorme por no responderlos ahora, que tengo que irme de corrida a hacer trabajos D;!, pero que no se malinterprete. Ustedes son las mejores, siempre apoyándome y sus comentarios una preciosura!

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

_Hasta la siguiente._


End file.
